


Horatio, la papera più figa dello spazio

by waferkya, will_p



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Ducks, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Pets, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non è una papera.»</p>
<p>Jim sorride. «Se sembra una papera, nuota come una papera e starnazza come una papera, allora probabilmente è—»</p>
<p>«Non. È. Una. Papera,» scandisce Bones, le sopracciglia che si agitano tarantolate sulla sua fronte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horatio, la papera più figa dello spazio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è il prodotto di una collaborazione estemporanea tra Kya e me. Quello che è successo è questo: Kya ha fillato [questo prompt](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/66735.html?thread=5270959#t5270959) alla Notte Bianca #10 di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com), riportando in calce i suoi headcanon per il seguito della fic; io, sopraffatta d'amore e bellezza, anzichè sbrodolarle addosso complimenti come fanno tutti, le ho scritto quegli headcanon; Kya non aveva voglia di crosspostarla in giro e quindi l'onore e l'onere è spettato a me. (E dopo anni arriviamo - pre-datadando - persino su AO3. Yay!)
> 
> Il titolo è ~liberamente ispirato a [Spazio Porto](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP9orpmtcxw).
> 
> (Ah, [lei è Horatio](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f9e445b281e33083fede3e7bc6da9904/tumblr_mmnexv4ITh1s9ug4bo1_500.jpg).)

«Non è una papera.»   
  
Jim sorride. «Se sembra una papera, nuota come una papera e starnazza come una papera, allora probabilmente è—»   
  
«Non. È. Una. Papera,» scandisce Bones, le sopracciglia che si agitano tarantolate sulla sua fronte.   
  
« _Qua_!» esclama la papera, allegramente; Jim ridacchia, nascondendosi senza neanche troppa voglia dietro una mano. Bones chiude gli occhi, respira profondamente. Quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è del tutto professionale; per un istante, Spock scioglie il consueto intreccio delle proprie mani dietro la schiena, tanto è sorpreso.   
  
«Capitano,» dice Bones, pacato e quasi—santo cielo—soave. «In base al regolamento, sarebbe opportuno condurre un’indagine circa lo spiacevole contrattempo che stiamo affrontando, in modo da individuarne il responsabile e—»   
  
«Oh no, Bones, no,» lo interrompe Jim, spostando il punto d’appoggio del proprio gomito da un bracciolo all’altro della poltrona. «Un’indagine per una sciocchezza del genere? No, abbiamo cose più urgenti cui pensare.»   
  
Il sopracciglio di Bones ha uno spasmo isterico, ma il resto del suo viso si mantiene neutro. «Per esempio?»   
  
Jim scrolla le spalle. (La papera—che non è una papera, ma in effetti un organismo ibrido animale-vegetale, originario del pianeta Heliantos IV, che però ha l’aspetto di una papera, è in grado di muoversi nell’acqua come una papera, ed emette il medesimo verso di una papera, indi per cui, secondo la logica Kirkiana, è probabilmente una papera—ha cominciato a becchettare l’orlo del pantaloni di Bones, che per ora non si è accorto di nulla.) «L’inventario?»   
  
«L’invent—JIM!» Bones avvampa, e Jim si rilassa contro lo schienale della poltrona; questa è la sua parte preferita di Bones. « _Qualcuno_ ha introdotto un organismo alieno non autorizzato sulla tua nave, violando perlomeno ottantasette protocolli, non è una cosa da poco, è—»   
  
«Molto preoccupante, certo,» annuisce Jim, che ha già provveduto a punire Sulu dedicandogli una severa occhiata di disapprovazione. «Ma la papera è innocua, Bones, e modificare la rotta per fare ritorno a Heliantos ora sarebbe una follia, siamo già in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia. La riporteremo a casa al ritorno.»   
  
Bones lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati e, apparentemente, neanche l’ombra di una parola rimasta in gola, il che è un chiaro presagio della fine del mondo; meno male che Jim e tutte le persone a cui tiene sono nello spazio, dunque.   
  
Alla fine, Bones riesce ad annaspare, «E nel frattempo?»   
  
«Bones,» sorride Jim, con tenerezza. «Oserei dire che la nostra piccola amica ha già trovato una mamma.»   
  
C’è un attimo di silenzio in cui Jim è pronto a giurare che persino l’Enterprise stia trattenendo il fiato — o quale che sia l’equivalente per una nave non dotata di polmoni, magari avrà bloccato il ciclo del liquido di raffreddamento — in attesa di vedere Bones volare attraverso la stanza e strappargli a morsi la testa.   
  
Ma Bones sospira, scuote la testa, e abbandona il ponte di comando brontolando di rischi per la sicurezza e l’igiene della nave, e di imbecilli in maglie dorate ai quali nessuno avrebbe dovuto permettere di lasciare le elementari.   
  
La papera lo segue, ballonzolando sui piedi palmati e starnazzando felice.   
  
Jim ridacchia, piroettando la poltrona per tornare a guardare lo spazio stiracchiato all’esterno. L’immagine mentale di Bones seguito a ruota da un affarino piumato e chiassoso non smetterà mai di essere divertente — e, così a caso, di far occludere le arterie del cuore di Jim più efficacemente di quattro cheeseburger con triplo bacon.   
  


***

Jim la chiama Horatio.   
  
Bones chiama Jim _punizione per qualcosa di orribile che devo aver fatto in una vita precedente_ e _disgrazia per l’intera Federazione_ e per finire _idiota_ , semplice e pulito.   
  
Jim gli soffia un bacio dal palmo della mano e Bones se ne va di gran carriera con una vena che pulsa splendidamente in fronte e un tic all’occhio, e Horatio lo segue sculettando allegramente.   
  
È tutto bellissimo.   
  


*

«Capitano, è sicuro che affidare la…» Jim lo fissa insistentemente e Spock sbatte le palpebre, che per lui è praticamente come alzare gli occhi al cielo, e con sufficienza si corregge, « _Horatio_ alle cure del Dottor McCoy sia stata la scelta più saggia?»   
  
Bones, in corridoio, sta ancora urlando a qualche povera anima di non provare mai più ad accarezzare un animale alieno mai visto prima—e no, dannazione, soffice non significa _sicuro_ , da chi le avete sentite certe baggianate, il Capitano?—e di correre in infermeria a farsi medicare il morso prima che decida di vaccinarlo contro _qualsiasi cosa_ con un hypospray grande quanto il suo braccio, e se _per favore_ qualcuno può togliergli la dannata papera da in mezzo ai piedi?   
  
«Naah.» Spock inarca un sopracciglio di 4.3 millimetri o qualcosa del genere e lo guarda con tutta lo scetticismo di cui è capace un Vulcaniano (che, sorprendentemente, è _tanto_ ), e Jim scrolla le spalle. «È Bones,» dice, come se bastasse a spiegare tutto, ma elabora al tremolio irritato del sopracciglio di Spock. «È nato per prendersi cura delle persone — e, uhm, degli esseri viventi — deve solo abituarsi all’idea.»   
  
Da qualche parte fuori dal ponte di comando, Bones si lascia andare ad un’imprecazione che Jim è abbastanza sicuro sia un endecasillabo.   
  
Jim sorride, radioso e sereno, e nessuno ha il coraggio di proseguire il discorso.   
  


*

C’è una ciotola d’acqua all’ingresso della stanza di Bones.   
  
«…Bones?» tenta Jim, guardandosi intorno solo per confermare che sì, la stanza è vuota anche se il monitor in corridoio diceva chiaramente che il Dottor McCoy è nei suoi appartamenti, e che sì, quello sulla sua scrivania è davvero un pacco di cibo per animali spaziali.   
  
«Qua!» dice qualcuno che non è Bones, e dal bagno sente uno _splash, splash, splash,_ e poi un _dannazione_.   
  
«Bones?» riprova, affacciandosi dalla porta socchiusa per poi fare un passo indietro. Lo spettacolo che gli si presenta davanti è la cosa più adorabile che abbia mai visto — o forse la più inquietante, non sa decidersi; l’unica cosa certa è che la scena ha _bisogno_ di essere immortalata per i posteri.   
  
«Che c’è?» abbaia Bones, guardandolo con un’intensità tale che Jim è sorpreso di non essere ancora esploso sul posto, come sfidandolo a dire _qualcosa_ ; Horatio, nel lavandino pieno d’acqua in cui Bones ha le braccia immerse fino ai gomiti, lo guarda con i suoi occhietti tondi e neri e sbatte le alucce felice, facendo volare schizzi da tutte le parti e soprattutto sulla divisa già fradicia di Bones.   
  
«…huh,» dice Jim. Non la sua uscita migliore, è vero, ma _Bones sta facendo il bagnetto alla papera_ , si merita un attimo per processare il tutto. Resta qualche secondo a fissarli, Horatio in tutta la sua gialla piumosità e Bones in tutto il suo rossore da infarto incipiente, e poi grugnisce.   
  
No, davvero, non sta ridendo, è stato uno… sbuffo d’aria.   
  
Gli occhi di Bones promettono morte e distruzione e sonde mediche infilate in posti dove mai sonda medica è stata infilata prima se solo Jim si azzardi ad aprire bocca.   
  
Per cui Jim appoggia una spalla allo stipite della porta e dice, candidamente: «Posso farvi una foto?»   
  
Bones gli tira un asciugamano sporco in faccia.   
  
Tutto sommato, è già tanto che non gli abbia tirato Horatio.   
  


*

«Bonesy!»   
  
« _Cosa._ »   
  
Jim si acciglia. Non è così che Bones risponde alle sue chiamate, senza neanche un “pronto” o un “buongiorno” o un “ti ho detto mille volte che alcune delle persone su questo trabiccolo di latta sono qui per _lavorare_ ”, e questo nuovo sistema, per quanto non privo dell’inconfondibile fascino scorbutico di Bones che tutti tanto amano (o forse solo Jim), lo insospettisce un po’. «Sei libero per pranzo?»   
  
« _No, sono — devo andare, scusa._ »   
  
Jim si appoggia alla spalliera della sua poltrona e pondera, accarezzandosi il pizzetto che non ha. C’è chiaramente qualcosa che non va.   
  
Quando passa a dare un’occhiata all’infermeria — non è _stalking_ , okay, Jim è il Capitano di questa nave ed ha i suoi motivi per fare una visita al suo staff medico, motivi perfettamente legittimi e… capitanosi — Bones, gli dicono, è chiuso nel suo studio. Sta per spalancare barbaramente la porta e piombare dentro in cerca di spiegazioni, quando nota da uno spiraglio tra le tapparelle non abbassate del tutto che Bones sta… pettinando Horatio.   
  
Sulla sua scrivania.   
  
Jim sbatte le palpebre. Bones ha Horatio stretta al petto e la sta accarezzando con quello che sembra essere un pettinino, e sì, ha la faccia più scazzata del mondo mentre lo fa, ma quella è la sua espressione di default — sotto la misantropia congenita, a guardare bene, sembra addirittura _allegro_.   
  
Jim se ne va senza salutare. Non è sicuro di come si senta ad essere scaricato per una papera, ma non è una bella sensazione.   
  


*

Jim è pronto a giurare fino alla morte che si è trattato di un incidente.   
  
«Non lo sapevo!» strilla, agitando le braccia in una maniera molto poco dignitosa per il capitano di una nave, ma la situazione è così ridicola che un po’ di sprezzo per la dignità è _il minimo_ che ci si possa aspettare da lui. «Come potevo sapere che in quel sugo c’è della _papera_ , Bones, andiamo!»   
  
Bones lo guarda come se avesse appena fatto pipì su un vassoio di apparecchiatura medica sterile, affrontato e incredulo e furioso, stringendosi Horatio al petto come per _proteggerla_ da lui, e la faccenda è diventata ufficialmente assurda. Non sapeva cosa le stava dando da mangiare! La metà del tempo non ha idea di quello che c’è nel _proprio_ cibo, per la miseria, come può preoccuparsi di quello che dà _a una papera_?   
  
Ma Bones, a quanto pare, è arrabbiato sul serio, tanto arrabbiato da fregarsene persino se stanno facendo una mezza scenata nella mensa — misericordiosamente quasi vuota — tanto arrabbiato da andarsene senza dirgli niente e senza aggredire verbalmente nemmeno un solo passante lungo il tragitto.   
  
Jim lo guarda andarsene a bocca aperta, impalato in mezzo alla mensa con la faccia da pesce lesso e un blob di sugo (di papera, sorpresa!) che gli cola lungo il davanti della divisa.   
  
È quasi sicuro che _Horatio_ lo stesse guardando male.   
  
Ugh.   
  


*

«Senti, Bones, lo so che non sei abituato a gestire una situazione del genere perché di solito sono io quello che si comporta da ragazzino, perciò dammi retta, _smettila_ di comportarti da seienne, che non ti si addice per niente, accetta le mie dannate scuse e—»   
  
Quasi sbatte contro la porta quando vede quello che c’è nell’ufficio di Bones.   
  
L’infermeria era vuota, le luci abbassate, e nessuna persona normale sarebbe stata al lavoro ad un’ora del genere, ma Bones è tutto fuorché normale e Jim era _certo_ che l’avrebbe trovato chino alla sua scrivania, nonostante la rabbia, nonostante il turno finito da un pezzo, nonostante la certezza che Jim sarebbe venuto a cercarlo per molestarlo ancora.   
  
Solo che non si aspettava precisamente _questo_ — Bones, non chino sulla scrivania ma direttamente addormentato, con le braccia incrociate sotto una guancia a mo’ di cuscino e l’espressione dolorosamente serena, la fronte distesa e la bocca appena aperta e il respiro profondo.   
  
E Horatio appollaiata in testa.   
  
È—Jim non ha parole per descriverlo. È così tenero che potrebbe vomitargli addosso.   
  
«Queck,» dice Horatio, e forse Jim sta iniziando ad avere le allucinazioni ma gli sembra quasi che lo stia rimproverando. Complimenti, Bones, avevi ragione; troppi pugni in faccia fanno _davvero_ diventare scema la gente.   
  
«Okay,» risponde, arrendendosi al fatto di star parlando con una papera. «Okay, ho capito,» dice, e se ne va, chiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle, premendo qualche bottone sullo schermo accanto alla porta per far comparire un segnale di _non disturbare_.   
  
C’è sempre tempo per fare pace. Potranno vedersi domani mattina, con calma. Quando Bones si sarà svegliato, e pettinato, e tolto le piume di papera aliena dai capelli, e quando Jim sarà riuscito a mandare via quella strana stretta al petto che sembra proprio non volersene andare.


End file.
